


Wednesday's with mr gold

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Humiliation, Library Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Lingerie Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Sub!belle dom!gold, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>belle makes a deal with the devil. belle French has to pay the price for her father’s debit but making a deal with mr gold has a high cost her, </p><p>Wednesday's with mr gold<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. {first diary entree}

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic will hopefully be updated daily this fic will be 10 chapters long and will have a few kinks
> 
> warning I had no beta

~June 25~  
My name is belle french. I never had a diary befor now. didn’t really need one. as nothing ever really happened in storybrook.

But…i have few friends. and none I can talk to about this. about events that took place last night. I should start at the beginning. I'm 26 years old. and still live with my father and work in his flower shop. I had dreams, when I was young.  of leaveing of seeing the world. but nothing like that happened. I lived a pretty mundane life. that is untill the bottom drop out. and all my father’s misdeeds came home to roost. we gotten a three day notice from mr gold. to pay our rent or leave. I found out that day that my father had been behind on our rent. how did mr gold let that go? I wondered. my father’s drinking & gambling addiction had brought us to the brink of financial ruin, I was livid! 

our little flower shop was doing ok. we shouldn’t have been this behind. he begged me to talk to mr gold.to try and buy more time. but I knew. no one broke deals with mr gold. rent was paid on time. or you were kicked out. but mr gold also liked to make deals. so that’s how i ended up in mr gold’s pawn shop trying to Barter a deal for more time. he was not what I expected. he was almost playful in tone. but he turned down all my offers. 

desperate, I said  "name your price, Anything! 

he looked like the cat that eyed the mouse at that. "anything." he repeated. a wicked grin across his face.

I bit my lip and nodded. 

he told me to come back Tomorrow and hammer out the details. making it sound lewd. I had just made a deal with the devil. what had i just gotten myself into? 

I came to mr gold’s pawn shop. early the next morning. and there he stood. behind the counter waiting for me. yellow legal notepad in front of him. he slid it toward me. I knew I should read it but I couldn’t. I glanced at it knowing already what he wanted. what he was asking me to do. I had a fear he read 50 shades of gray and wanted something along those lines or.. worst, 

one day a week for one month. Wednesdays,  I would be his. his to do with whatever he wished. whatever he desired. all late fees and back rent would be payed. staring at him as he said this. i realized that this had been his plan all along. why he let my father get this far. looking in to those dark eyes. I saw something. I don't know what. 

then he surprised me. he offered To let me off the hook and pay off the debit in some other matter! staring into his eyes. some insane craziness took hold of me and I singed the paper without discussion. 

I didn’t even know what it all entailed? but now I was his


	2. { the first Wednesday }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wensday’s with mr gold  
> in the next chapter of wensday’s with mr gold belle arrives at mr gold’s house and he has some lingerie for her to put on .,, did I mention that this was a lingerie kink fic ?

{ diary entree } the first Wednesday

On wensday afternoon I came to mr gold's pink house. I heard it was pink odd color indeed for such a dark man. i was wearing a black pencil skirt white blouse with leggings and my flats. mr gold's pawn shop wasn't open on wensdays. I knock on his door i was fidgeting wanting to get it over with and go home. he opened the door and greeted me. 

"miss French." he said.

"mr gold." I replied. 

he led me inside the entry hall a hand on the small of my back guiding me toward the table by the door. he commanded me to put my hands down on the table And spread my legs. I did as he bid. he stood behind me i arch my back as he slowly hiked up my pencil skirt.all the the way up to my waist. And pulled down my leggings then my underwear, he pulled them down to my knees. he then just stood behind me staring.. for a long while then he bent over me placeing his hands by mine. his nose nuzzled my neck. as he slowly started to unbutton my blouse after removing it he stepped back. i could feel his eyes on me staring. taking me by my wrist he led me up stairs. I was hobbleing trying not to trip with my leggings and underwear still around my knees. 

he led me to the master bedroom laying on the bed was a dozen pares of lingerie from Victoria's Secret! lacey panties corsets black Silk sockings and garters. he picked up a nearly see through black lace fitted chemise and black lace thong handing them to me. I went in his bathroom to undress. staring down at my own drug store brought  white undergarments. I never worn a thong befor. but these were so nice and I liked the way I looked in them. when I came back in the bedroom he was siting in his chair waiting. I crossed the room to stand befor him he hardly notice as he lifted my leg to put silk stockings on me then black stiletto heels. he circled me then like the wolf who had its prey in sight. he nodded becking me to follow him back down stairs. to the kitchen where he began to cook us dinner. 

I sat at the kitchen table where we made small talk, 

he asked me about the kinds of books I read about my friends. in return I asked about his daily affairs. after dinner we sat in silence for awhile. I got up to clear the dishes I don't no why I did that? Force of habit something to do? he corned me at the kitchen sink pushing himself against my back I stood still as he lightly kissed my neck and licked my earlobe. he whispered in my ear all the things he was going to do to me and all the things he wanted to do to me. heat riseing along my spine and neck prickly. he took my wrist and lead me back up stairs to the bedroom. 

he had me sit in the middle of the bed the stiletto heels dinging into the mattress. he removed his necktie tieing my wrist to the bed post followed by the other with another necktie. he then began to very slowly roll down the panties to my ankles. then pulling the chemise up to reveal my Breasts. positioning himself at my entrance. he kissed me gently slowly moveing down my throat my collar bone and down my chest. his hands touching me everywhere, He unzipped his pants freeing himself. then he was inside me! griping my hips, thrusting in me. A little painfully but not to uncomfortably. 

i was a virgin, i didn't even tell him. I was to nerveous.too embarrassed to say  anything. I had never been really interested in sex.i wonder if he even noticed that it was my first time? 

ruby lucas is always going on about her sexual actives. I just never had the desire. I'd much rather read a good book. i just never got hot and bothered I couldn't understand it. reading this now I must admit that I did always find mr gold to be attractive. I was drawn to him more then any other. I felt a pull to him.being with him was like a sexual awakeing! I didn't as the romance novels put it come. or as websters Dictionary defines it climax. 

after he finished.he laid down beside me. readjusting himself Sated. I was still bond to the bedpost exposed. soon another kind of urge was upon me. I needed to relieve myself but I was shy and didn't want to ask him. waiting for him to untie me instead. only I was close to wetting the bed so I bit my lip and asked him to untie me so I could use his restroom.  grinning he nodded and got up retrieving a container of somekind? placing it under me commanding me to relieve myself in front of him! I did as biden blushing crimson.he took a napkin from his nightstand wiping me. finally he pulled the panties back up around me lowering  the chemise to cover me then unbinding me from the bedpost. kissing my wrist as he did so. my legs were slightly sill shaking and a bit sore as I laid on my side.mr gold laid beside me wrapping his arms around me pulling me to him. as he buried his face in my hair I was starting to drift off. when he told me it was past 12:00am our..his time with me haveing  expired. I could now leave or stay the night in his bed the choice was mine. 

I got up and went into his bathroom to redress.throwing the lingerie in the Landry basket. putting my own Clothes back on I walked home with the feeling of him still between my thighs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was first posted on tumbrl as itssandgirl


	3. { first arousal}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday's with mr gold  
> In this chapter belle gets her period no smut just some horny belle

{ diary entree } Tuesday morning. 

I awoke to my sickness as I called it. my period, Tomorrow was my time with mr gold. the thought of him touching me in the state I'm in was unbearable. I would be bleeding heavily. being with him sexually would be horrid! not that he'd want me while I'm bleeding anyway. 

didn't men find that to be gross? still, we have a deal so that afternoon I went to the pawn shop to ask for some time. I was wearing jeans and a yellow top. I only wore blue jeans when I was on my period. I have this irrational fear that the damn tampon would fall out! walking into the pawn shop mr gold stood behind the counter. surprised to see me. he called me belle then corrected himself.calling me miss French. 

"what can I do for you." he said coldly. 

there, in his eyes I could see his distress. was he worried I'd try to back out on our deal? well I kind of was. I told him I needed a few more days some time while i was on my period. he nodded visibility relived. 

"come early Saturday morning." he said. 

and as I turned to go he grabbed my arm, 

"not just yet dearie, I'm gonna need to see some proof." 

he led me in the back of his shop where he backed me against his work table. unzipping my jeans he pulled them down to my ankles then my underwear. slowly moveing his hands up and down my inner thighs befor touching me. he pulled the tampon out examening it. satisfied, he tossed it in the wastebasket. grabbing me by my waist he lifted me onto his work table and insisted on inserting the new applicator himself. talking him through insertion was the most erotic I had ever felt! after I left as the romance novels called it I ache for him. 

all day long I was aroused, this intense need was new to me and alittle unsettling. I laid in bed all day reading mature and erotica material on fanfic net. I hadn't read such detailed material befor. but i was curious.. needing information glancing at the clock on my night stand I was shocked to see it was 4:45am! I had been up most of the night reading smut. shutting my computer down I turned over trying to get some sleep. Saturday couldn't come soon enough, 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok going to give daily posts another try ! If editing doesn't get in my way


	4. { pink negligé }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter belle is punished for delaying mr gold last Wednesday ! her punishment is in the form of a see thorough negligé,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta as yet but I'm looking I think I gotten a little better at editing this chapter let me no what you guys think all comments are welcome ! and thanks to all that has followed this fic so far xoxoxo

{ diary entree } Saturday pink lingerie, 

Saturday morning, I arrived at mr gold's house at 7:00am, i was wearing a simple halter sun dress and sandals. retrieving the key from his mailbox as he instructed letting myself in. as soon as I walked in the Entry hall I saw a negligé hanging on the hall mirror. it was pale pink with black lace and it was see through! 

it was almost fashioned as a maid's uniform. I undressed there in the hall not seeing any matching panties I left my own on. slipping on the black stilettos i noticed a note on the hall table from mr gold instructing me to serve him tea up stairs in his bedroom. 

so, I was going to play the maid as my punishment for delaying him on Wednesday. I looked at myself in the mirror my Breasts were visible through the negligé. I did as bid and made him tea. I entered his bedroom carrying the tea tray he was siting on his made bed fully dressed reading the news paper. he looked at me when I placed the tea tray down on his lap and he frowned. staring at my underwear. 

"that outfit isn't meant to be worn with panties." 

I nodded biting my lip as i removed them. leaving them on his floor. he smiled then handed me a list of choirs to do. odd mundane things really. I waited for him to drink his tea before. I started my choirs. I felt more then alittle odd with my bare ass exposed, thankfully it was a bit longer in the front. my duties for the day were to repeatedly fluff the pillows on the couch in the living room and dusting the living room with a feather duster while mr gold watched. in between my legs I began to feel this moistness? 

at one point he had me on my hands and knees. picking up lint off the rug in his study I could feel his lingering eyes on me the whole Time. I realized my ass was up in the air more exposed to him then before. I spread my legs alittle to taunt him. after that he had me sit on his desk legs spread open to him.another choir was opening and reading mail to him. while he sat in his chair. I was on full display exposed to him like a blooming rose. he payed his bills returning corespondents while my wetness began to Leak on to his desk. his fingers were inches away from me but he didn't touch me. he hadn't all morning. mr gold liked to see me bare before him. to stare openly at me knowing no one else was allowed to see me like this. and wasn't that it, his dark eyes saw me. no one else in this town! ever notices me or cared. I'm odd belle. moe french's daughter who cares more for her books then people. 

mr gold offerd his hand to help me down off his desk. after hopping down without warning he backed me into his bookcase! pressing his front against my back. I didn't want it from behind! I was about to protest. but the words died in my throat when he began gently rubbing his hands up and down my bare ass and inner thighs. I became so aroused by his touch. his fingers and palm strokeing my folds had me nearing the edge of something. I started shaking. I didn't know what was happening. I didn't want to. gipping the bookcase.I shattered! climaxing against the palm of his Hand. but before I could get a grip on myself he spun me around lifting me to wrap my legs around him. at some point he had unzipped his pants. he began thrusting inside me ungently. we each thrust I moaned. screaming, digging my Nails into his shoulder. I came again! he was still inside me. thrusting, and with a groan he came. filling me with the thick sticky fluid. lowing me onto my feet again he readjusted himself. 

legs shaking I sank onto the floor. panting. staring up at him his dark eyes stared back into mine. I was sore. I didn't think I could walk. but I didn't have to. mr gold lifted me carrying me back into the living room and siting me down on the couch. he wrapped his arms around me. holding me in his Lap. I drifted asleep.  
I woke up wrapped in a throw blanket. and to the smell of mr gold preparing dinner. my thighs felt sticky.. I wanted to wash up. entering the kitchen mr gold looked up at me smiling the warmest smile I had ever seen from him. asking permission to clean up before dinner he granted my request. I made my way up the stairs and into the bathroom. removing the pink thing I tossed it into the laundry basket.after a much needed shower. I wrapped one of his towels around me as I stepped back into his bedroom glancing around in search for something to put on? he hadn't left anything out for me to wear. I wondered where he kept all those pink bags from Victoria's Secret? feeling bold I peep into his wardrobe stealing a purple dress shirt. 

I put it on not bothering with any undergarments. leavening the top buttons opened i sat down at his dinner table. when he saw what I was wearing he tried not to react to me and failing he continued on with dinner as if I couldn't see the lust in his eyes. during dinner we actually had a real conversation about life in storybrooke. the gossip about ruby lucas and the newly wed David Nolan. books of course we even discuss Poe. after dinner we retired to his bedroom. 

I was in the middle of the bed again with my wrists tied to the bedpost. this time he was undressing. he caught me stareing at him and smiled. crawling onto the bed he was at my entrance. opening my legs for admittance he didn't take off the purple shirt. only opening it and trailing slow kisses all along my body. my lips biting my lower lip playfully. I'd never been French kissed before and i fumbled to keep up with him. during my French lesson he slid into me with little warning, i moaned at the sensation of him. he was more gentle with me this time. almost loving. not Brakeing our rhythm his tongue continued to plunder my mouth only braking apart after we came. 

that night I did stay in his bed. I stilled almost till dawn I left at 4:00am


	5. { questions ! }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again no smut in this chapter  
> belle just looks up some dirty words !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for a beta ! Any1 up for it ! Also sorry it's been awhile since my last update looks like daily posts aren't working out .... Life

{ diary entree } questions, 

By Monday morning I was still feeling unsettled by mr gold, last week had left me with alot of questions..questions about my emotions my body. I felt so differed was it normal to get so wet? being wet when not haveing intercourse? I needed to talk to some one. there was no way I could talk to mr gold about this! that just left ruby.  


Siting at a booth in granny’s laptop out I waited for ruby to get off work so we could talk. she placed a ice tea in front of me. "here you go belle." she smiled at me and I lost my nerve. she wondered back over to David Nolan's table smiling and laughing at just about everything he said. 

David Nolan was the source of storybrooke gossip for the second time this year, earlier it had all been about him and the sweet school teacher. when thire affair became pubic with a slap! mrs Nolan confronted the school teacher calling her out in front of the whole town. more shocking then the affair was the fact that David had actually left his wife for her! soon after they were married. marry margaret had to leave town to care for a ailing relation. leaving the newly wed David in the care of the town slut manny had called her. watching David and ruby talk.belle shook her head. 

I’m in no place to judge, not after everything I've done with mr gold. I thought glancing back at my lap top. so, it’s the dictionary for me then.

 

{ climax }  
noun-the moment of most intense pleasure in sexual intercourse  
"ok got that" 

{ cum }  
Noun-the thick white fluid containing spermatozoa that is ejaculated by male genital tract  
"oh" I blushed reading that.

{ orgasm }  
Noun-noun-the moment of most intense pleasure in sexual intercourse  
"ok going in circles here"

{ wet }  
Adj-very drunk  
Adj-covered or soaked with a liquid such as water Adj-producing or secreting milk  
"ok closer! bit weird"

{ sex }  
Noun-activities associated with sexual intercourse  
"not very informative"

{ intercourse }  
noun-the act of sexual procreation between a man and a woman  
I smiled at that. 

{ love }  
Noun-sexual activities often including sexual intercourse between two people  
Noun-any object warm affection or devotion  
Noun-a deep feeling of sexual desire and attraction  


"did I desire mr gold ?" He made me feel things..things I never felt befor. and yes I wanted him but..I bit my lower lip. maybe I should think of this whole thing as a sexual education. yes, safer that way ….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be smutie


	6. { red thong}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter after hours library sex!  
> belle starts to realize her feelings for mr gold but... Really just a smuty chapter !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little longer then most of my chapters when I first posted it on tumbrl it was in to parts I combined them here as always hit me up with what you think also I may have went a little too far with something I may edit it out ! Let me no if I should ?

{ diary entree } Tuesday night/Wednesday morning

I'm dreaming. warm hands sliding up under my T-shirt cupping my breasts. stroking and fondling me. Slowly sliding down my belly down the wristband of my shorts and into my underwear. I know those hands, opening my eyes glancing at the clock on my nightstand it's 2:15am. it's early Wednesday morning and mr gold is naked! in my bed fingering me, "Oh." I moaned. 

yes that was the word his fingers were in me, how had he gotten in my bedroom and undressed without my hearing him? 

"I'm sorry belle, I couldn't wait another second I need you. I need to feel you inside." He whispered in my ear sounding horsed.

"how'd you get in? I asked and he smiled wickedly.

"I have my ways."

one hand continued strokeing my breast while the other drove deeper into me my body squirming at his penetration.

"have to keep quite belle, your father's past out in the living room." he warned.

I nodded biting my lip muffling a moan. "I'm, I'm coming mr gold." I tried to whisper. 

he shoved his tongue into my mouth muffling my moans as I came. turning on my back panting.gold got on top of me pushing my T-shirt up uncovering my breasts.he latched onto my breast suckling. My body tingling at the new sensation and I became wet.I tangled my hands in his soft hair pulling when he bit my nipple with a growl he pulled away rolling me onto my stomach licking and kissing down and up my spine. he stood at the edge of the bed pulling down my shorts as he took off my soaked underwear he kissed my bare ass.  
he positioned my ass upward Panicking I spun around facing him and opened my legs wide for him. he stared at my visible wetness and grabbed me by my ankles. he pulled me to him thrusting hard into me. I made a squeaking noise falling back on the bed as he thrusted deeper. harder, into my what was it? the romance novels had called my secret spot that made me come undone? I bit my lip so hard to keep from screaming I tasted blood, gold bit into my shoulder silencing his growls as we climax. gold collapsed on top of me breathing heavily as I brushed his hair out off his face. Gold kissed my forehead almost lovingly then he got off me to lay at my side.

too warm i threw off my T-shirt I didn't want to move, but after awhile i had to pee. badly. my legs were shaking when i got up and went into the bathroom gold followed.

as I sat on the seat he told me to again spread my legs wide. so he could watch me, I did as he asked exposing myself completely to his gaze. I told him that he had a unhealthy fixation with staring at my pussy then blushed crimson realizing what I had just said. he laughed and said.

"I'm not a shamed to admit that I like to look at beautiful things." he then wiped me with a napkin.

crawling back into bed I heard him relieve himself as I pulled the covers up over myself. gold came back into the bedroom he looked at me and I thought he was going to get back in bed with me but he started dressing to go. kissing me on my cheek he told me to be at his house late this evening. I closed my eyes to try and get some sleep. it was going to be a long day smiling I drifted off

{ Wednesday afternoon }  
I slept late laying in bed. I didn't have to be anywhere. I wasn't due at gold's till late and my father believed I took on a second job on Wednesdays working off our debit. which was actually kind of true. only it was the most pleasurable job I had ever worked. turning over I could still smell gold on the pillow I realized that I liked that way he smelled.

{ Wednesday evening }  
i was at gold's pink house by 7:25 pm. it had been raining all afternoon I was wearing a simple Cotten skirt and a white tank top with filp flops. walking into the house i hung my raincoat up in the entry hall.

"I'm in the kitchen dearie." he called.

gold was setting the dinner table when he looked up at me smiling. 

"right on time, I laid out your outfit in the bedroom please change for dinner." he looked at my flip flops with disdain. following his gaze to my footwear I gave him annoyed look kicking my shoes off And went up stairs.

laid out on his bed was a short black spandex dress and a bright red thong with matching bra, changing my clothes I put on the stiletto heels standing before the mirror i couldn't help but notice the red peeking through the fabric of the dress..dinner was a quiet affair. I got the feeling that mr gold was trying to impress me with these little dinners. I enjoyed our dinner talks I even liked spending time with him. after dinner he got our coats.

"come along dearie, I have a surprise for you." he called.

I only lifted a eyebrow in reply? we got into gold's car and drove down the near deserted streets It was well past nine. Glancing at the back seat of his car I thought we were just going to have dirty sex in the large back seat when we pulled into the back ally of the library.

"the library is closed." I reminded him.

he smiled wickedly at me dangling a set keys in front of me. "nothing is closed to me dearie, not when I own the whole town." he said wiggling his eyebrows reminding me of our earlier adventures.

the library was dark few lights shone but I could still see where I was going. we walked through the stacks stoping me when we came to the romance novels section.

"when I was in your bedroom, I couldn't help but notice your stack of reading material..he pointed to them. pick one and read it to me." he said.

I started to get wet sensing his game. I began to wonder glancing at titles while he moved close behind me. running his hands up the back of my thighs pulling the dress up over my waist to expose the red thong. he watched me peruse taking my time. he retrieved the chair from the front desk and sat down watching me.I finally picked the first one I ever read her handsome hero.

showing him my choice I began to read out loud to him. slowly wondering toward him I gotten afew chapters in when he took me by my waist guiding me to stand between his knees.

"are you wet yet dearie? he ask.

"no" I lied teasing him.

his finger slid under the thin strip of fabric to touch me and smiled unzipping his pants.

"really dearie you sure? he teased back.

I bit my lip continuing my reading he pulled the thong down to my ankles placing his hands on my hips he moved me to sit straddling him. sliding into me I closed my eyes at the feel of him inside me. 

"keep reading."

I could only nod in reply.

he painfully slowly began to thrust into me, guiding my hips to meet him as he thrusted again and again. slowly thrusting faster, on the edge of my orgasm the words on the page started to blur until I couldn't read any more, I could only feel the intensity building. Closing my eyes tilting my head back I grabbed onto his shoulders grinding on him. he was shouting my name gripping my hips.we came together gasping for breath! I laid my forehead against his shoulder and I realized that I only had two more days with him then the deal would be done,  


did I want this thing between us to be over? I wrapped my arms around his neck holding him tightly.enveloping myself in him.

I read a few more chapters while haveing sex on top of the front desk our screams echoing through the darkness and empty halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so that bathroom thing ! Should I remove it is it too much ? I been thinking about editing it out ? But... I'm not sure ?


	7. { black lace and stilettos }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> delaying mr gold for the second time belle spends the day at gold's pawn shop, in black lingerie and garters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter of Wednesday's with mr gold 
> 
> smut smutty smuttiness,  
> well for me anyway

{ diary entree } Tuesday night.  
The shop flooded today, a water pipe broke raining down on everything! the cost and clean up is going to be very taxing. I'm going to be spending the next few days dealing with all this mess, father will be no help I'm sure! 

and gold is angry with me, I had to call him I couldn't make it this Wednesday explaining what happened he just hung up on me. that was late afternoon I haven't heard from him since.. my punishment for again delaying him is going to be steep.

{ Early Friday morning }  
I was rudely awaken to the sound of my phone buzzing gold had sent me a Text demanding I present myself at the pawn shop at 11:00am! looking at the time it was 7:45 in the morning.with a groan I buried my face in the pillows.

it didnt take me long to be ready I showered and it didn't matter what I wore really. but still. I wanted to look nice. looking at my undergarments granny panties upon granny panties! I really should do something about that. picking out a black skirt and hello kitty tank top that gold wouldnt care for I'm sure I walked into gold's pawn shop at 11:00am on the nose.

he stood behind the counter talking with his henchman mr dove I think his name is? i didnt have much time to wonder around his shop gold having dismissed him.

"miss french,right this way." he said grinning and leading me into the back room of the shop.

on this makeshift daybed lay my outfit for the day. black lace bra silk stockings with lace trim at the top and garters.no panties? I guess panties weren't meant for this outfit either,

"tick tock dearie." he said Impatiently.

I slowly slipped off my sandals when he grabbed the hem of my shirt.

"what a lovely chemise miss French." he said with a wicked grin then ripped the tank top off me! i cant say i minded. only briefly wondering what i'd wear home? I wasn't wearing a bra. he turned me around pressing his front to my back his hands cupping my breasts stroking and rubbing my nipples nearly making me dripping wet! i could feel his breath on my skin. I bit my lip to keep from moaning. he knelt down In front of me and kissed me between my Breasts. threading my fingers in his hair as he moved lower to kisse my belly. unzipping my skirt pulling my underwear down with it he kissed my hips. hungry eyes met mine i quickly fastened the lacey bra on while he put the garters on me. rolling the silk stockings up my legs when he finished dressing me I slipped into the stiletto heels completing the look.

he looked me over. "perfect." he said. leading me by my waist he led me toward his work table. lifting me to sit up on it. he spread my legs wide and stood in between them.grinning like the chesser cat. 

"hands down on the table dearie,and keep them there." he command.

touching the lacey bra with his thumb he slowly pulled the cup lower till my nipple peeked out and latched on. griping my hips as he sucked on me and with every stroke of his tongue nipping and licking I got wetter, he pulled away with a growl.

"are you wet for me my dear belle." he ask.

I nodded, running a finger inside me testing how wet I was he hummed in approval. he dipped his fingers in me massaging my wet folds locking eyes with me when we heard the bell ring, a customer was in the front of the shop.

he lifted a finger to my nose. "don't move." he ordered leaving me wanting.

as he left to deal with the Customer. I sat there waiting.my ardor cooling. I heard the bell ring a few more times. after a eternity he returned between my spread thighs.

"now where were we." he said licking his lips and dropping his pants to the floor.

he fucked me hard! and Quickly befor any rude customers could interrupt us. i cried out in utter pleasure as I came. i spent the afternoon in the back of the shop engaging in utter debauchery. losing track of how many times Gold had made me orgasm. 

by late that evening the pawn shop was empty of customers. storybrook was quietly settled down for the evening. I was in the front of the shop wondering around clad only in the bra and stockings. my bare ass and private on display for gold to peruse as he stood behind the counter doing the books. I'd never really been in his shop before. I mean I had, to pay rant or something of that kind. but I hadn't looked at the things he kept. I was enjoying looking at the display case of jewelry.every now and then I could feel his stare. I smiled glancing at the many clocks it was 7:45pm. catching gold's eye he beckon me to come to the front counter. I swayed my hips as I did so. he came round to me placing a finger under my chin.

"hands on the counter dearie, he commanded.and bend over."

I did as he bid.

"spread your lovey legs for me."

i shivered with anticipation as he stood behind me. with no preparations he jammed his fingers deep into my core! I gripped the counter moaning as he forcefully slid his fingers in and out of me. I came early. and he "tsk" continuing to penetrate me. i came again in a more timely matter. my legs started shaking Bucking against him I cried out as he made me come for the third time. i could feel my juices running down my leg. unclenching the glass counter as he finally pulled his fingers out of me. i turned to him flushed looking into those dark eyes. putting his hand on my neck he kissed me sliding his tongue in my mouth. i gotten better at kissing with tongue. i widen my stance as the palm of his hand came between my legs rubbing against me.he broke away leaving me breathless. Gold's eyes were filled with lust. voice raspy he told me to lay down on the floor. he flipped the sign to closed and closed the blinds as I laid on the wooden floor with my knees up legs open to him. Taking off his suit jacket he unzipped his pantsand and got in between my thighs he began to fuck me.

"harder."I moaned.

"belle." he rasp my name banging me against the floor. loud moans escaping me as I neared my orgasm. I shattered as we climaxed. little after shocks of pleasure left me trembling gold started to pull away with a smile I grabbed him by his silk tie pulling him closer to me. his dark eyes turned in to that of a puppy's dogs. uniting his necktie he lifted a eyebrow in question. I handed him back his folded necktie. 

"mr gold you made a mess of me, please clean it up." i teased.

he only nodded with a look I call almost abash. gold wiped my thighs And my sore pussy staining his silk tie with our fluids.

I kissed him on the cheek. "thank you mr gold." 

hovering above me he leaned down and gently kissed my lips.

"did i hurt you? he ask in a low voice.  


i kissed him in reply.

i spent the night in the back of gold's shop in that little makeshift bed. with gold's arms wrap around me holding me through the night.


	8. { late fee's }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seeing belle at granny's diner  
> with another man a jealous mr gold informs belle of some late fee's she has racked up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As yet still no beta !

{ diary entree } Monday afternoon 

On Monday afternoon it was pouring down rain. I was siting in a booth at granny's. getting out of the rain and going over the expenses to fix the shop the costs were astronomical! it would have been easier if we had insurance but father stop paying that long ago. gold came in only glancing at each other in acknowledgement. he sat at a table by the window. I bit my lip and stared down at the paper work in front of me. 

we didn't really talk in pubic. my wednesdays with mr gold were a dirty little secret we kept. will scarlet sat down next to me we kind of dated briefly. obviously, will was saying something..I wasn't paying any attention. I noticed gold glaring daggers at will. 

did he think that will and I were dating? was he jealous?

gold continued to glare did he really believe that I could be with someone else? I made a excuse to will then got up walking to the lady's room. I knew what would happen. I didn't even have to use the restroom. before I could even close the door mr gold had forced his way in locking the door behind him.

"mr gold what are you doing! I exclaimed.

"I'm here to discuss our deal, dearie" gold's tone was cold calculating. like it hadn't been since that first day in his shop.

he was saying there were some late fees. that I had incurred due to my postponing him on the days we agreed upon. totaling in a additional day owed him and he was here to collect he stated with a grin.

"here,now where! on the toilet seat or on the floor! I asked gesturing.

he looked around frowning. "my car will be in front in ten minutes".

I crossed my arms. "your bluffing, there's no such thing in that contract".

"as I recall you didn't even read it". he shot back.

staring into his dark eyes I saw that look again. the one that had me signing that contract in the first place. needing a release. Needing to forget my troubles For a while. needing him, I nodded and got into gold's car.

he drove us to almost private spot. but not as secluded as I would have liked. it continued to rain After parking the car I climbed over the seat getting into the back. I was wearing a gray flowing skirt with matching gray T-shirt and sneakers. he came round opening the side door and crawled on top of me.

"this won't be quick belle". he rasp while slowly pushing my skirt up. rubbing my inter thighs with his progress. removing my underwear he slowly began to massage my folds making me squirm with anticipation in till I was wet, unzipping his pants he entered me. I bit my lip to keep from moaning loudly as he gently thrusted in and out of me his hands moving up along my ribs. grabbing me tightly he lifted me to straddle him. not breaking his pace he continued to thrust. 

"oh belle". he moaned whispering dirty things in to my ear making me blush cherry red guiding my hips to meet him as he thrusted madding slow.

"gold please stop that". I begged.

"then give me something to do with my mouth" he said breathing heavily.

catching his meaning I removed my T-shirt and bra his tongue darted out licking my nipple. I started moaning nearing my orgasm as he suckle my breast and gabbed hold of my hips thrusting faster. moaning uninhibited my hands in his hair I came,

keeping his pace gold continued prolonging his own climax. after coming for the second time he soon followed.  
I remained in his lap with our foreheads touching. his hands softly stroking my back we sat listening to the rain fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter belle gets even with mr gold !


	9. { blue coat }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> belle gets even with mr gold  
> for his Monday antics
> 
> No smut in this chapter belle teases mr gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with Not beta  
> thanks sooo much to every one that red this fic worts and all lol

{ diary entree } Tuesday afternoon

Tuesday afternoon it was a warm and sunny summer day in storybook and i was wearing my blue winter coat as I walked down the street to gold's pawn shop in ruby's red heels. after gold's dirty little trick yesterday I thought that to day I would get even with mr gold,

gold liked to look at me. liked his eyes to wonder over my exposed body. covering my self up and not being able to see what's under my coat will drive him mad. and i wanted to see him unnerved. entering the shop I found gold standing behind the counter going over a ledger when he finally looked up at me. his face was cold unmoving but his eyes there was a low amber glow in their darkness. he didn't greet me as he usually did. I continued walking round his shop looking at odd things gold still hadn't said a thing to me. catching him staring I decided to tease him.

"what's wrong mr gold cat got your tongue." I said tilting my head to the side.

"no snarky comment." 

he glared in reply.

"I've been out shopping all morning, I began. folding my arms and leaning on the front counter.

"I needed afew new things." I said grabbing him by his necktie and pulling him closer to me.

"new night time wear would you like a peek? I whispered in his ear and I pulled away from him. now i had his full attention,

he remained unresponsive.

"I came here really for a deal mr gold." I tried.

he smiled at that.

"really dearie,and what do you have that would be of interest to me."he asked while staring at the red heels.

"I'll show you what I'm wearing under my coat." I said playing with the belt wrap tightly around my waist.

he watch my movements with hungry eyes. "for a price."

"name it." he said voice hunky.

surprised I stared into his eyes. "anything? I questioned.

"anything." he said nodding his head his eyes frantic.

I undid the belt and buttons slowly revealing my Mickey Mouse sleeping shorts and matching tee. the look on gold's face was priceless,

he then began laughing! a sound I never thought I'd hear from the stern mr gold.

"so, what do you think of my new pj's."

he smiled warmly at me.

" lovely, you look lovely belle." he uttered.

i grinned, every bit like the cat that ate the canary."now mr gold, there is the matter of my fee." I teased.

he waved his hand gesturing.  
"what would you like dearie." the words came without hesitation but...in his eyes. i saw a look of dread.

"your name?

he glared.

"whats your name." I asked again.

"mr gold." he stated dryly.

"I want to know your full name."

"Barbara,he said eyes down cast. Barbara gold." he said in almost a whisper.

"what!" I said with a gasp, trying to keep from laughing.

"Barbara gold dearie, is my name." he looked at me then.

"its a old family joke." he stated.

he looked so vulnerable. i wanted to.. oh i don't no what i wanted, hugging him was out.

"so it's Barbie gold then." I said smiling. the look on his face was unreadable.

"well then good day mr gold." I said turning to go. when he called my name.

now he was grinning like the cat that ate the canary. "just a reminder dear, tomorrow is Wednesday." He said eyes gleaming.

I left with out reply. A feeling of something like anticipation in the pit of my stomach.

Late that night I received a text from Barbara gold. he would be coming round at 7:35 am sharp,to pick me up.we were leaveing town for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a smut free chapter but.. In the next installment I'll make up for that with a vengeance  
> When it was first posted on tumbrl it was in too parts lol it's going to be a long smuty chapter !!


	10. { the last Wednesday }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> belle & mr gold go lingerie shopping !  
> warning ! Here be lingerie smut !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG thank you too all who stuck with this story and came back for every chapter thank you xoxoxxoox

{ diary } entree leaving for Boston 

Early Wednesday morning. I woke up at 5:45 am gold was picking me up at 7:35 Am on our last wednesday. gold informed me that we would be spending the day in Boston. if I had been informed earlier I would have gone shopping for a cute little outfit for the car ride. but as it is. I raided my closet for something to wear. I decided on my favorite dress it was a blue dress with Lace and it was short. I stared at my underwear and decided I'd solved my undergarment problem by not wearing any, 

Barbara gold was of course on time. we didn't talk much during the drive his hand rested on my knee as we quietly left town. about a half hour in our trip his hand began to wonder up my thigh.. discovering that I had foregone wearing underwear that day. his hand didn't wonder any further remaining between my thighs for the rest of the drive. we arrived at this small upscale lingerie boutique. It was nicer then Victoria's Secret a bit more fancier. Apparently we would be spending the day lingerie shopping, As it turned out shopping with mr gold for lingerie to try on in public wasn't as erotic as I would have thought. it felt oddly normal. that was until looking at thongs with him by myside his hand began to wonder from my side down cupping my ass! before sliding his fingers in between my thighs. apart of me wanted to move away from his touch denying Him his claimed ownership of me by fingering me in public! but another part of me desperately wanted him deeper. he removed his hand before I was hardly wet. I wanted to glare at him he'd been teasing me all morning. he walked away so damn cock sure of himself! I grabbed an outfit off the rack and made my way to the fitting room. I tried on a black satin corset with matching panties. gold sat in a chair waiting for me in this seating area for viewing. he got up looking me up and down placing his hand on my hip and whispered in my ear.

"this isn't going to work."

he said that he would need something more private, he went to make the arrangements while I picked out whatever I liked. a woman walked in on us.interrupting our private moment while she made her way toward the dressing room. gold left to make his calls while I selected afew pairs of lingerie. mr gold left his credit card with the sales woman the cost of the few pieces I selected was three times my rent.

Gold had gotten a suite at a luxury hotel. it was huge! I've never been in such a glamorous hotel before, actually it was the kind of place. I only read about in my books. while i explored the room gold explained his rules for the rating system that we were about to engage in. If the outfit pleased him I was fucked. If he found it to be appealing I was fingered. If he found it mildly adequate I was fondled. 

the bags were brought up and I went into the bathroom which was bigger then my bedroom and bathroom combined, to change. and there on the sink counter top were the black stiletto heels, gold hadn't forgotten them.

With The first outfit I was immediately fucked! it was midnight blue satin corset and matching thong. After recovering from thirdly being fucked I got out of bed to Change into the next outfit while gold remade the bed.

It was a Lavender laced bra and panties with little bows. gold stood behind me removing his necktie blindfolding me with it. I felt his hands moving along my arms before playing along my sides. his fingers dipping into my panties stroking my folds till I was aching for him to go deeper..his fingers slowly moved inside me. moaning as he penetrated me. stroking me toward my orgasm when he pulled away! I bit my lip to keep from begging him not to stop. Gold took me by my wrist and placed my hands down on what felt like a table surface. bending me over the table and spreading my legs he slowly pulled my panties lower. he then stuck his fingers deep in me. I arched my back as he was pulling in and out of my core making me cry out as I came. after he removed the blindfold from me.

"now another." he said voice growling as he pulled the panties back up.

before changing into another set of lingerie I cleaned my thighs with a damp washcloth. the next outfit was A black satin neglige with gold trim. Gold had removed his suit jacket and vest before standing behind me and again blindfolding me with his necktie. I felt his lips brush my neck gently kissing my shoulder. his hands on my hips moving lower pulling the neglige up. I was growing wet again as he moved along my thighs. his hands traveled slowly back up my sides cupping my breasts. he lowered the straps of the neglige exposing my breasts to him.his fingers fondled my nipples.caressing and squeezing me. making me squirm with desire.

"now now dearie,we have all day and night together." he whispered in my ear.  


"trying on lovely things for me." he continued kissing my neck as he pulled the neglige down."another." he growled.

the next outfit I wore was a White bodice with blue ribbons and peekaboo lace panties. gold stood behind me tying the blindfold around my eyes. I felt his lips kiss the top of my breasts while gripping my hips wrapping my arms around his neck as he lifted me. putting me down on the edge of the bed. he slowly pulled my panties down to my Ankles. pushing my Knees up gold spread my legs apart. completely open to his view. a finger traced my folds touching me till I was wet. then his fingers entered me, i gripped the comforter as he alternated massaging my folds and pumping his fingers in and out of me. moaning as I neared my orgasm but before I could come he pulled his fingers out of me! biting back a moan of frustration as his hands moved up my legs leaving me wanting. he untied the ribbons on my bodice loosing the bodice. he pulled the cups down exposing my breasts. his thumbs traced my nipples till I was moaning again. slowly caressing my breasts suddenly I felt his fingers jam into my wet folds. sliding deep into me. making me come. after removing the blindfold gold's hungry dark eyes stared into mine grinning wickedly.

"continue dearie." he said voice husky.

I went into the bathroom using the washcloth again to clean myself up a little. before putting on the next outfit.  
It was a Black and lace bra with pink ribbons woven into the fabric. and what could barely be called a string thong.  
gold got behind me again placing the blindfold over my eyes. I felt his eyes looking me over before leading me to sit in the middle of the bed. I felt his lips kissing biting my inner thighs slowly moving upward. i reach out running my fingers through his hair. he grabbed my wrists kissing the palms of my hands then planted them firmly by my sides. he pulled the thong down around my ankles. I could hear him unzipping his pants but I wasn't ready for him yet. I felt gold's teeth biting into my hip. nipping and sucking my skin making a bruise. his lips moved up my body kissing my belly. making his way up to my mouth. biting my bottom lip I felt his tongue slide  
into my mouth deepening the kiss. threading my fingers in his hair he seized hold of my wrists pinning me to the headboard. with little adjustment he entered me, I moaned loudly at the secession of him. He released my wrists to grip my hips as he pushed deeper into me. gripping my hips he flipped me over on top of him. grinding into him I gripped the headboard riding him. gold began kissing my throat moving faster his hands gripped my hips guiding me to meet his thrusts. I was on the vary edge of my orgasm! moaning loudly as he grunted we came.  
Removing the blindfold exhausted. we layed on the bed not bothering with readjusting our clothing. or getting under the covers gold's hand played on my hip resting for awhile. until Gold got up retrieving a garment bag. in side was a pale pink lace neglige.

I changed into it. first cleaning off the stickiness in between my thighs with the washcloth while gold fix the bed again, he must have chosen this at the boutique while I was changing back into my clothes. the lace felt so delicate. I stood in the middle of the room while he circled me humming his approval. I was again blindfolded. standing behind me pulling me by my hair he tilted my head back kissing my throat and neck moving down my shoulder. i felt him pulling the straps of the neglige down exposing my breasts. his hands cupped my breasts fondling me. making me wet. replacing the straps on my shoulders his hands made there way down my bare ass squeezing my ass. this outfit also wasn't meant to be worn with panties.he briefly stuck a finger in me teasing me before he pushed me down on to the bed. removing the blindfold gold used his necktie to bind my wrists up above my head. pushing the neglige farther up he began massaging my folds till I was nearly dripping wet.he then inserted his fingers into me. only fondling at first but slowly he pushed deeper. sliding in and out of me till I was moaning. quickening his pace I came. he unzipped his pants dropping them to the floor. he forcefully entered me, thrusting urgently. I moaned loudly as he continued fucking me hard! I came crying out. continuing his thrusts he soon reached his own climax.we remained still in position. panting. breathing heavily and physically drained. he limp out of me uniting the necktie from my wrists. crawling under the blankets I fell asleep in gold's arms.we spent the night in Boston...

{ diary } entree Thursday early morning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
diary entree DELETED >>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end of belle's Wednesday's with mr gold but not the end of belle french's entwinements with mr gold her story continues in the next fic { places } 
> 
>  
> 
> As her Wednesday's with mr gold comes to an end belle soon finds herself beginning a new chapter with mr gold  
> First chapter will be posted 2day!


End file.
